


Down

by Sheerfreesia007



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Insecurity, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheerfreesia007/pseuds/Sheerfreesia007
Summary: Marcus asks you a question that has been plaguing him.
Relationships: Marcus Pike/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Down

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song "Down" by 5th Harmony. I feel like this is all over the place so if you'd like to leave feedback PLEASE do! I'm not sure I did this justice at all.

It was another late night in the office. You were sitting in one of the conference rooms with files and papers strewn about around you as you worked. Steady footsteps sounded from behind you and you didn’t bother turning around as you heard the soft sigh.

“You alright Pike?” you asked as you poured over another page of information. The agent that had joined your department in D.C. about two months ago had quickly shown that he was leadership material and had risen up in the department. You hadn’t even been upset when he had slid into the leadership role for your department that you were aiming for; he was that much a leading force that you couldn’t argue with the promotion.

But something did surprise you about the agent. As much as he was a driving force as a leader he still had insecurities. Rather large ones about his ability in the romance department. Which you found confusing as since you found the man to be as handsome as someone could be. His dark chestnut hair fell over his face looked soft and made you want to run your fingers through it. His warm chocolate eyes were so expressive if you actually looked at him, they mostly held kindness and happiness but sometimes you’d seen them hold anger and determination. They had also held sadness and uncertainty in them, and it was those emotions that you picked up on that made you want to rub a hand across his back and lean in whispering to him that everything would be alright.

Marcus Pike had slowly but surely wormed his way into your life and taken up residence in not only your daily life but your mind and heart. But while you had started to grow feelings for him you knew that he didn’t reciprocate them towards you and you had slowly become accepting of that fact. It hurt, fuck did it hurt but you were more than happy to have him as a close friend and confidante. That was the best thing about Marcus he gave his all in any situation whether it be at work or in out of work. He was a man who gave in 100% effort in everything he did and that was commendable.

“Yeah I’m alright.” He said dejectedly and you looked over at him as he came to sit next to you in one of the chairs. You watched him silently for a minute as he linked his hands together and rested them over his stomach as he leaned back in the chair. Something was bothering him, and you knew after working with him for months now that his mind would be elsewhere while you tried to work. “How’s the case coming along?” he asked softly as he nodded at the table.

“It’s coming. I’m slowly working through the paperwork the local P.D. gave us. It’s just a lot to get through. Some reports they had pertain to our case others not so much. It’s just having to read through all of them to figure out if they’re pertinent.” You explained with a wave of your hand at all of your scattered papers.

“I can help.” He said easily as he leaned forward and reached for a stack of papers. You quickly slapped his hand away and he looked over at you surprised.

“Nah-uh. First of all that’s the not relevant pile I’ve got going.” You explained pointing your finger at the pile he tried going for.

“How is any of this in order?” he asked in awe as he took in the random piles around your seat. You frowned over at him and huffed out an irritated breath.

“Seriously Pike? We’ve been working together for almost three months. I would hope by now that you know the method to my madness.” You griped at him with a scowl and furrowed eyebrows. You didn’t want to admit it but it did hurt that he didn’t seem to understand the way you worked after all this time.

“You’re right I’m sorry. I do know how you work I’m just distracted.” He admitted softly with a sigh.

“Which brings me to point number two. You’re not helping me until we work out whatever it is that’s bothering you. You wouldn’t be helping me anyway if you’re distracted with whatever issue is going on with you.” You said sincerely as you looked over at him kindly. Marcus turned his eyes away from you with a guilty look. “Wanna talk about it?” you asked softly as you turned your chair to face him. Marcus didn’t look at you and didn’t say anything to you making you sigh softly. “Look if you don’t wanna talk about it tonight that’s fine but go home. You’re no good to me distracted. And I gotta get through at least a quarter of these before tomorrow.” You said honestly as you looked back at the table of papers.

“Do you think I’m attractive?” Marcus asked suddenly and the sudden change of topic made your head whip to stare at him flabbergasted. You felt your pulse rise and your heart started to race in your chest.

“Excuse me?” you asked confused. _Did he know? Fuck he knew didn’t he? How did he find out? Fuck this was horrible. You were going to have to transfer weren’t you?_ Your mind was racing with worst case scenarios and you could feel your breath catch in your throat.

“Do you find me attractive?” he asked again and you noticed that he wasn’t looking at you but down at his hands which were back in his lap. “I mean would I make a good boyfriend?” he asked suddenly sound so insecure that your heart shattered in your chest. _Who hurt him like this?_ You knew he was divorced and had dated some women that didn’t work out but lately you hadn’t heard if he was dating again. “I just-I mean I went on a date last night.” He explained.

You darted your eyes over to him and felt your body sag in disappointment. Your heart that had slowly been piecing itself back together was crumbling again in your chest at his words. What you wouldn’t give to take this man on a date.

“And I thought it was going great you know? I took her to nice restaurant; we talked for hours during dinner. We shared some interests. And I didn’t think I was too eager during the date but at the end of it she told me-“ he explained softly before cutting himself off.

You reached a hand over and placed it on his bicep softly. You watched as his head turned to look at your hand and then over towards you. Smiling kindly at him you nodded your head in gesture for him to continue.

“She said that it wasn’t going to work out. That I wasn’t what she was looking for.” He finished so quietly that you barely heard him. He dropped his head forward in defeat and you let him a moment to feel sorry for himself and then you tightened your hand on his bicep.

“Fuck her.” You said lowly but in a firm tone. Marcus’ head jerked up and looked at you with wide eyes filled with shock. “I’m serious. Fuck her.” You reiterated firmly nodding your head. Marcus moved like he was going to start defending her but you lifted your hand from his bicep in front of him in a stop motion. “If you start defending her I’m going to punch you.” You warned and Marcus stopped instantly staring at you with wide eyes but he shut his mouth silently.

Standing from your chair you began to pace the floor in anxious agitation in your bare feet. It had been hours ago when you had taken your heels off and the feel of the carpet under your toes seemed to ground you enough to begin talking again. Marcus just sat there staring at you with wide eyes as he tracked your pacing.

“Seriously Pike? Do you really feel like you’re not attractive or wouldn’t be a good boyfriend all because some woman said it wouldn’t work out after one date?” you began your one sided tirade as you continued to pace. You swung back to face him and threw a shrewd look at him. “If you need constant validation that you’re a good man and would make a wonderful partner then you’re not the man I’ve been working with.” You said harshly and continued your pacing again without looking over at him. “Look dating sucks. There’s so much pressure to make a good impression on the other person to get that second date that it’s no wonder that people give up on dating after a few fails. Take it from me I know. But seriously? Nothing worth having comes easy.” You said empathically as you paced away from him.

“Did you just quote one of those inspirational quotes to me?” Marcus asked softly in disbelief from behind you. You whirled around and glared at him as you began stalking over to him.

“It fits this issue doesn’t it?” you asked almost coldly. _Why were you feeling so angry about this? Why were you so determined to make him believe he was worth the effort?_

“I guess it does. But it still doesn’t ease any of my worry that I would make a good partner to someone.” Marcus says almost dismissively with a wave of his hand.

“Well fuck you too Pike.” You snapped at him and crossed your arms over your chest. Your eyes widened slightly but then narrowed on him as he jerked his head back to you. “What do you call us then? We’re partners aren’t we?”

“Yeah but that’s different. We’re partners at work.” He tried to reason and you glared at him until he stopped talking.

“So you being a good partner at work doesn’t matter?” you asked lowly and watched as Marcus watched you discerningly. “You’re not only a good man you’re a great partner. You have the brains to figure out most of the crimes that we come across. You not only know how to firm and commanding of our team but you also know how to kind and emphatic towards the victims that we deal with.” You begin listing off to him to try and show him that he was worth it. “You would make an excellent boyfriend Pike. You’re willing to be there for your partner no matter what, you’ve shown that not only to me but also to the rest of our team. You put people before yourself almost to a fault.”

You begin pacing again feeling like you’re on a roll explaining to him that he is a good partner and how much a catch he is.

“And yeah you’re attractive. You’ve got this whole suave without trying thing going for you. And while I give you shit for that patchy scruff on your face you call a beard it fits your face and makes you look ruggedly handsome.” You say as you wave your hands in the air around you while you continue to pace. You don’t notice Marcus sitting up straighter in his seat as he turns his head to you. “You got nice looking hair that looks like all you did was roll out of bed and run a hand through it. It’s so soft looking too. Do you know how many women would kill to have effortless hair like you? Millions.” You don’t realize you’re starting to ramble now and Marcus is watching you with a contemplative look on his face. “Your eyes are a pretty chocolate color that have hints of gold in them that just make them shine. And your nose while I think it’s your least favorite feature. If I remember correctly you once told me you thought it was too big. It’s prominent yeah but it fits you, it’s a strong nose that you shouldn’t be ashamed of.” You continue on.

Marcus is watching you now and he’s starting to feel a little hot under the collar at all of your compliments. That conversation had only been in passing as you and your team had all sat around this conference table just shooting the shit. Talking about things you would’ve changed about yourself if you could. Marcus remembers that he had mentioned he’d change his nose because it was an insecurity, and if he remembers you hadn’t partaken in that conversation easily dodging the question. But you had remembered that conversation from a month ago.

Looking back over at you Marcus tuned back into your rambling as he watched to speak passionately about him feeling insecure, when you obviously thought he shouldn’t.

“You’ve got so much to bring to a relationship and maybe one day you will find someone who actually sees that for themselves. And it’s a pity that you don’t see that either. Because I see it.” You conclude with a soft sigh. Marcus watches as you stand next to your chair resting a hand on the table and drop your head between your shoulders. _You see it._ Marcus tilts his head as he watches you take in a breath and shake your head slightly before you sit back into your chair. “Go home Pike I’ll finish up here and make sure the lights are turned off.” You say wearily without looking over at him. _You see it._ Marcus furrows his eyebrows slightly.

He’s thinking back on all the memories he has with you. The way you would grow quiet when he would talk about his dates that he would infrequently go on. Or the way you would watch his six whenever you went into the field together. The way you always pick up coffee for him if you knew he had been working late the night before. Marcus darts his eyes over to you and sees you pouring over another sheet of paper in your hands not paying any mind to him. Your hair is pulled back away from your face and your eyes are darting around the page as your mouth purses into an adorable pout.

He wonders if you’ve seen the way he takes care of you as well. The way he’s always checked in on you during the work day. The way he’ll always make sure you’ve eaten and that you don’t stay too late at the office. He wonders if you’ve seen the way his hand would find the small of your back when you’re out in the field together working together. Or the way he likes keeping you close just so he knows you’re safe. He wonders if you’ve seen the way his heart beats harder when he’s alone with you. Or the way he had to pull his hands back when he wants to touch you. He wonders if you’ve seen the way he’s fallen hard for you and dates other women to try to distract him from you. And he wonders if you’ve seen the way he doesn’t talk about those dates because he’s seen that it upsets you.

“How long have you seen it?” he asks suddenly and you’re jolting in surprise. He grins softly wondering if you had completely forgotten he was there.

“What?” you ask confused as you squint your eyes at him in that way he knows means you’re trying to figure out his angle.

“How long have you seen that I would make a good partner?” he asks softly and watches as your eyes dart over to him and wave your hand dismissively.

“Since I’ve met you.” You said nonchalantly shrugging your shoulders.

“And you didn’t think to mention anything whenever I’ve brought up my other dates?” he asked softly.

“Marcus, what was I supposed to say? That I think all the women you’ve dated are idiots and weren’t good for you? I’m pretty sure I have said that before.” You gripped at him with a tired huff. “If they can’t see that you’re a good looking compassionate man then their loss. You need to find someone who can see that and more about you.”

“Like you?” he asks almost breathlessly. Your face darts up to him and he sees the hurt in your face, but he doesn’t understand why you’re feeling hurt.

“Don’t patronize me.” You say lowly and Marcus shakes his head.

“I’m not, you said you see it. And obviously you have seen it for some time. Why didn’t you tell me?” he asks persistently now.

“Yeah that would’ve been a great conversation Marcus. Let me just tell my coworker I’m in love with him and that’s he’s too blind and stupid to notice it.” You say sarcastically. It’s quiet for a span of time when you whisper out. “Fuck.”

Marcus’ eyes are dancing delightedly across your frame as you slump forward resting your head on the table with a thud. He chuckles softly and shakes his head at your antics.

“Well if I’m blind and stupid so are you.” He quips back to you and grins as you turn your head to look at him with a scowl.

“What are you talking about?” you grouse at him with that scowl and furrowed eyebrow look you give him when he’s annoying you.

“I didn’t notice that you were in love me but you also didn’t notice that I fallen in love with you either sweetheart.” He bantered to you with a grin. Your eyes widen and your lips part with a soft pant.

“For real life?” you ask breathlessly as you lift your head for the table and Marcus chuckles softly at you as he moves closer to you.

“For real life.” He says lowly as his hands cup your face and bring you closer as he presses his lips to yours.


End file.
